


Moving On

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [60]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Narcissa states her case.





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for 's prompt 478: Stay.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Moving On

~

Harry clutched the sheets. “I’ll leave…”

“Stay,” Narcissa said, not even glancing at him. 

Malfoy, who’d sat up the moment she appeared, extended both hands in a placating gesture. “Mother, this isn’t the time—”

“It’s exactly the time.” Narcissa approached the bed, and Harry drew the sheet higher, wishing he could slip away. “Is it true? Are you on suspension for willfully disobeying Gawain’s orders?” 

Well shit. Harry glanced at Malfoy, who’d gone rigid at the mention of _that name._ “It was a simple error—” he muttered. 

“There’s nothing simple about it! You were avoiding him, and I know why!” 

~

Oh, hell. Harry shifted, placing one foot on the floor, contemplating ways to leave rather than stay and listen.

Malfoy’s eyes narrowed. “Do tell, Mother.” 

“You’re upset I’m dating.” Narcissa’s eyes shone with unshed tears. “I’d hoped you could be happy for me.” She glanced at Harry. “I’m happy for you, after all, even though I wanted grandchildren. No offence, Harry.” 

Harry coughed. “None taken.” 

Narcissa sighed. “The Snitch is in your hands, Draco. Are you going to accept I’m moving on with my life or not?” Then, head held high, she spun, disappearing with a bang. 

Moaning, Malfoy collapsed.

~


End file.
